


Love Dorks

by pommedeplume



Series: Albus and Scorpius [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Book: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Harry Potter Next Generation, Kissing, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Post-Canon, Romance, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pommedeplume/pseuds/pommedeplume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Summer 2022)</p><p>Albus Potter discusses his gender with his boyfriend. Kissing and dorkiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Dorks

"Scorpius, what do you think about gender?" Albus Potter asked his boyfriend.

They lay together in a field, enjoying an unusually warm summer day. Sun lit Scorpius's grey eyes, making them appear almost silver.

"I don't much, at least on a personal level. I guess I'm comfortable with my gender," Scorpius said.

"I think about it a lot. I mean I grew up around Teddy and Victoire. And my cousin Molly is transgender too. I don't think I understand gender," Albus said.

"What do you mean?" Scorpius asked.

"I mean that… I don't understand what it means to be a boy or be a girl. If I'm a boy… what does that mean?" Albus said.

Scorpius reached over and stroked Albus's dark cheek with a pale hand.

"It means whatever you want it to mean. What do you feel?," Scorpius said.

"I… I don't know. I don't suppose it's about what I feel. Everyone has always said I was a boy and while I didn't have a choice in that, I think I'm OK with it now. It feels… fine," Albus said.

"I don't think I do feel fine. When people call me a boy I feel like it doesn't say anything about me. It feels… like a lie," Albus said.

"Have you talked to my cousin about this? Teddy's the resident expert," Scorpius said.

"Of course. He just says that my feelings are valid and that there is no right or wrong way to handle gender. Teddy seems so sure of themself. They have no problem wearing skirts and seeming feminine. I'll admit that sort of freedom is appealing," Albus said.

Scorpius said nothing, instead scooting closer to Albus and resting a head on his shoulder.

"But I don't… I don't feel feminine or masculine, at least not as I see those concepts. I don't feel… anything. I feel… I feel like Albus," Albus said.

"And what's wrong with that?" Scorpius said.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Albus said, turning to smile at Scorpius.

"Then what's the probably. So you're non binary. Big deal," Scorpius said.

"You don't think it's a big deal?" Albus asked.

Scorpius shrugged.

"If this is important to you, then it's important to me. But I love you no matter what," Scorpius said.

Albus began to tear up and quickly kissed Scorpius, his lips feeling soft and welcoming.

"I'm glad you're OK with it," Albus said, pulling away.

"So if you're not my boyfriend or my girlfriend, what are you?" Scorpius said.

"Best friend?" Albus said and squeezed Scorpius's hand.

"Always," Scorpius said and kissed Albus again.

"There must be a different term right? Something neutral," Albus said.

"Partner? _Lover_?" Scorpius said then giggled.

"Partner sounds so… official," Albus said but admitted saying it made him feel good.

"We're not so far off from being adults," Scorpius said.

"We've still got two more years of Hogwarts," Albus said with a shrug.

Scorpius looked ponderous then said, "Illustrious one."

"Huh?" Albus asked.

"Alternative to boyfriend," Scorpius said.

Albus laughed then said, "No, no. Dignified admirer."

"Loyal companion," Scorpius countered.

"Preferred snogger."

"Cuddling champion."

"Love dork."

"Hmm. I like that. Can I be a love dork too?" Scorpius said.

"Why not?" Albus said, Scorpius laying his head back on his shoulder.

A bird had landed in a nearby tree and was twittering rather loudly. Albus thought it might be a sand martin.

"So what are your pronouns?" Scorpius asked.

"I… I don't know. Teddy says that there are lots of pronouns people can use. I'm not sure what I'm going to do and it's actually," Albus said, turning to Scorpius with a smile.

Scorpius leaned in to a kiss then Albus pulled away and finished, "Exciting."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh goodness. The more of these I write the more ideas I get.


End file.
